theroyalsweetheartfandomcom-20200213-history
The Royal Sweetheart
The Royal Sweetheart is a new fanfic soon to be on Wattpad created by yours truly (ThePeachoosCamera). It is the new and probably finalized version of many concept fanfics. Summary A few years and dimensions from now, this unusual dimension features a clean, rich and beautiful Earth with lavish air, rich resources and fresh nature, and the planet is called Alloi. Instead of 7 continents like the real Earth, Alloi has only 5 continents: (Diamella (Europe & Russia), Men Zui (Asia), Laphassa (North and South America), Yazhwo (Africa) and the islands of Ametis (Australia & Oceania and Antartica)). Unlike Earth, Alloi's continents have similar weather but still have a sun. Alloi has many similarities to Earth, (still adapting the ethnicities) and it has new and extraordinary features. In Diamella's richest country, Carismea, lived kind-hearted Queen Maxilla. One day, she became pregnant with a baby girl. When she gave birth to the baby, she named her Princess Cleo. 2 years later, Maxilla gave birth to another girl, Princess Lolita. The nation of Carismea threw a huge celebration, and the baby Lolita was presented to the whole world of Alloi. Right after the unveiling at the royal palace balcony, Maxilla gives Lolita a little poodle toy to play with. Years later, Lolita is 15 years old, waiting for her Sweet 16th to come. Cleo is 18 years old (as she was born in January while Lolita in February). The Queen is now living without a spouse as the king passed away when Lolita was 2. Former queen and Maxilla's mother, Alassyra of Carismea, is now being taken care of after many years of looking after her daughter and granddaughters. Cleo usually goes out of the palace to do nice activites with friends, whereas Lolita is very shy and stays at the palace with her mom and grandmother, usually doing other activities such as ballet, knitting, composing songs, baking desserts, designing, planting flowers, etc. Lolita was in the garden enjoying the polla plants, until she meets Juliet Beauregarde, the female leader of the Carismean royal guards. Juliet was a little uneasy when meeting the princess. Lolita says that she is shy and usually stays at the palace. Juliet quickly befriends Lolita, becoming her first friend other than her family. Next, she met Kris Linville, a French-American from Pomador (the France of Alloi), who was visiting the palace with her family. Kris was a very prissy and spoiled socialite, and is great friends towards Lolita and Cleo. Another girl Lolita met is Elaine Romero, a Filipino-American who always thinks positive and is great friends with Cleo. Lolita met Elaine while the latter was visiting the palace to work as Cleo's intern. Next, Lolita met Amanda Howard, an American althetic model who was helping the mail carriers in delivering the royal mail. Later, she met Valentina Sorrel, a cutie pie who is raised in the Carismean elite. Valentina was born to a very wealthy family who are great friends with the royal family. Lastly, Lolita was sorting out her purse until she met a young castle maid, Reina Groeneveld. Reina is a new recruit and will clean Lolita's bedroom. She was born in a poor family in Perros, the poorest island in all of Alloi. Reina worked hard to visit Carismea, until she was recruited as a maid in the palace. Lolita formed a strong bond with Reina. With new friends in life, Princess Lolita will learn the ways of an ordinary person and live her life to it's fullest. List of Characters See List of TRS characters for more info.